I guess I've been reincarnated?
by lemonbro
Summary: First time posting this kinda fic. Reincarnation kinda thing. Been on my mind for so long.
1. Prologue 1

**HI.**

"Bye-bye Hikki! See ya tomorrow!"

As usual, Yuigahama was loud even though we're not that far from each other. See? Even Yukinoshita wince a little. I just replied with a small wave.

"Yeah, see you later."

"Sigh, Yuigahama-san... Well, goodbye Hikigaya-kun. Please make sure to come to the club tomorrow as well."

"Oi, I know that. You don't have to remind me every time, woman."

"Ara, I just thought that you are forgetful, Hikigaya-kun. Didn't you "forgot" that we had a club activity last week?"

"Kuh! I just don't wanna miss an anime that I've been waiting.."

She smirk when she saw that I don't have anything to reply. Dammit, I should've not used that as an excuse. Now she got more things to use against me.

"Anyway, please come to the club tomorrow as usual. Take care."

She smiled as she waved at me. I waved back and we went on our separate ways. Yuigahama was still with Yukinoshita though, saying that she want to try some crepe at the new crepe store. I'm going back by train today since my bike had a flat tire. Well, walking back home every now and then was pretty calming though. If every annoying couples on the streets disappeared from the surface of the earth that is. Dammit riaju, go explode! I think my eyes become even more dead, if it was even possible.

To keep away my focus from those annoying bastards, I took out my earphone and play some songs. Hmm, lets just shuffle it. As soon as I pressed the button, a song from the opening of the anime of a certain blonde ninja came up. I think it's 'silhouette'? Yup. Cant get tired of hearing this one. Suddenly, my arm was yanked by someone. It surprised me and I glared at the source of my displeasure. It was a guy older than me, probably a college student?

"Hey, easy there buddy."

As soon as he said that, a car went past right behind me. I turned around and saw that the pedestrian crossing light was red. I realised why he did that and I awkwardly nod and thank him.

"Oh, um, sorry and thanks..."

"Haha, its okay. Just make sure to be more careful next time."

I thought he was going to scold me and all that, but thankfully he just smiled and continue talking to his friend. Even though he looks like a riaju, he's a pretty nice guy. I guess not all riaju should explode. I turned around towards the street, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Get out of the way!"

"Kyaa!"

A scream so loud that even I could hear it made me turn towards the commotion. There was a guy sprinting towards my direction while holding something like a purse in his hand, followed by couple of cops behind him.

"Get him!"

"You'll never catch me! Haha!"

What the hell? Is this comedy skit or something? The thief that said that even has a smug look in his face, though he still sprinting in this direction. As he was getting closer, I noticed the guy that yanked my arm just now went in front of me, trying to stop the thief. Well, what do you expect to happen? You think that the thief would just stop and surrender? Of course he tried to ram into the riaju and by ramming the guy, I also collided with the riaju, since I was directly behind him, resulting in me getting pushed back to the streets. As I was stumbling, I saw a truck heading towards me.

I guess its true that life flashed before your eyes because at that moment, I suddenly remember my parents, Komachi and also, my clubmates. Everything was in slow motion. I saw the face of the truck driver, desperately hitting on the brakes. The scream of someone from across the streets, and the looks of surprised and horror of the people in front of me. After that everything went black.

That evening, Hikigaya Hachiman left the world.

* * *

**HACHIMAN ft. TRUCK-KUN**

**If there are grammar mistakes or misspell, just say it.**

**Tryna post my first fanfic.**


	2. Prologue 2

**HI AGAIN.**

**ARA ARA INTENSIFIED.**

"Hoho! What a nice soul we got here."

A man wearing a weird tuxedo-like clothes suddenly appear inside a dark and spacious realm. There are nothing but a man and a bright soul there. The man with a slit eyes and a grin said as he approach the soul. Without hesitating, he took the soul into his hands, and channel some of his mana into it.

"A weird soul indeed. Let's see."

He controlled his mana efficiently, searching for the soul's memories. As he found it, he then proceed to watch all of it. It only took him a second to go through all the 17 years of memories.

"Hahaha! What a lazy person this soul is. To work is to lose? That's an interesting phrase. And it was a siscon at that."

He chuckled as his eyes narrowed at the soul, as if he found it amusing.

"It didn't like troublesome things? Welp, too bad there buddy! Since you're kinda weird and interesting, I'll give you something special! Think of it as a blessing."

He channelled his mana a little more into the soul. Then, something popped up in front of him.

[Received a Blessing from God of Mischief!]

"Oooh! So this one are kind of like a game. Well, it does play a lot of games and read those kind of novels though."

He wave his hand and the pop up screen in front of him disappear. He then talk to the soul, even though the soul cannot reply back and unconscious. What a weird god he is.

"You see, little buddy. There's not a lot of soul pass through this space and even if there are, the soul are usually weak and fragile. But somehow you are still strong and bright! Since you're the first to make it here like that, you'll become my toy for a little bit, okay?"

He then flicked his hand downward, as if sending the soul back to the world of living. He watched as the soul descended with a grin on his face.

"Hope you like my extra gift!"

.

.

.

"Waaaahhh!"

"Congratulation, Madam."

"My child, my beautiful child."

A loud cry and a gentle but exhausted voice enter my ears. Everything around me was dark. Its like I'm blind or something. Not that I know what blind people see though. Then, something soft and warm envelope me. Somehow, this gentle touch warms my heart. The cries finally stop. Thank god, its getting kinda annoying since it was so loud, it hurt my ears.

"Ara ara, what an energetic child."

Again, those gentle voice said. It somehow feels like those voice were really close to me. I try to force my eye open slowly, and next thing I know, a beautiful but exhausted face came into my view. She looked straight at me, tears in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face.

"You're so beautiful, my child."

Well, thank you I guess? Wait, what? Who's a child? Now that I think about it, why is her face look huge? Why am I being wrapped in a cloths? I cant move around! Am I the one who cried just now? As I was panicking, suddenly, I feel like crying again. And like that, I just let it out.

"Waaaaaah~!"

"Hush hush, it's okay. Mommy's here."

The woman said, trying to sooth me. She sit up, then reached out and took me into her arms. It worked though, because I stopped crying. Why did I suddenly cried? It's like I cant control my emotion at all. I stared at her as she hold me. She just smiled and hummed a lullaby, making me feel sleepy. Dammit, why is it so easy for me to fall asleep?! Ah~, I dont know what's going on anymore. Let's just sleep. Maybe this is all just a dream. Maybe I'll wake up in my room as usual. As she lulled me to sleep, my eyelids becomes heavier, and then just like that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**YA SEE, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT CHILDBIRTH THAT MUCH. SO, IF THE WRITING WAS WEIRD, THEN, ITS WEIRD. THAT'S ALL. ME NOT KNOW HOW CHILDBIRTH IS SO FORGIVE ME. YOU MAY FOUND THEIR INTERACTIONS A LITTLE WEIRD. **


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

I like Hachiman and isekai. So, I thought, why not just combine them? And then, this fic came out. This is just to satisfy my imagination. Thank you in advance for reading this shitty fic. I wrote this when I was reaaaally bored, so it might not be a good read.

[ ] 8man can't understand this.

" " this 8man understand

* * *

Chapter 1. Part 1.

I, Hikigaya Hachiman, died in an accident and somehow I was reincarnated. Cale, that was the name given to me by the first person I met in my new life, that is my (new?) mother. After I woke up from my sleep, somehow the words that they speak have become incomprehensible to me. I somehow learned my name by the way mother call me every time we met. Also, it looks like I'm a son of a noble. How do I know this? Everyday, some maids will come to tend my needs. I was also given a tour around the mansion by mother. I was in awe by all the thing I saw and I couldn't keep my mouth closed. Mother couldn't stop laughing at my reaction at that time. That was how I knew how rich my family is. It seems like I was reincarnated into a medieval-ish world because of the lack of electrical appliances in this house, and also because they use candles at night.

That is all the information I got during 3 weeks of living in this new body. Right now, I am with mother, who seem to have a lot of free time. She was with me almost all the time. Of course she would be. She needs to supply her child with food. And by food I mean milk. Her breast milk. I really don't want to talk about that.

Ever since I was reincarnated, I cant seem to control my emotion, or my body perfectly. Like when the first time that I pee in this new body, it just suddenly happened. Before I knew it, my crotch area was wet. Or when I was hungry, I would just cry uncontrollably. When they were late in changing my napkin, I cry. Even when I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night, well, you know the gist of it. My emotions are not fully under my control yet. I cursed the god for reincarnating me in a child body. Do you know how embarrassing it is getting your diapers changed? Is this what being a baby feels like? I am a baby right now though.

...Gyuu~

Ah, here we go again. When I feel my stomach rumbling, my eyes suddenly became teary, and...

"Ugu... uwaaaaaa~!"

[Ara ara? What is it this time? We already changed your diaper. Are you hungry?]

Mother picked me up and hold me near her breast. Then, you know what happen next. By the way, even though there was a feeling of embarrassment, I did not feel any lust. I've done this so many time that I'm not embarrassed about it anymore though.

[There there~ Hmm hmm hmm~]

She started humming as she breastfeed me, making me feel sleepy. Slowly, I closed my eyes while being lulled to sleep from my mother's humming.

.

.

.

It's been couple of months. I somehow can keep my emotions in check now. Well, mostly. I can endure getting hungry for a while and I stopped crying in the middle of the night. I cried immediately if my diapers were full though. It was really uncomfortable, the feeling of wet clothes sticking to your crotch area.

There's also an important thing that I noticed. That is... being baby is the best. I don't have to work and study. Every time I want something, I would just cried. I can sleep anytime I want. Though, the option for food was limited, since I can barely eat any solid food. Yes. That is it. Babies are technically a Neet. They are the ultimate form of Neet.

Babies, banzai~

Still, as expected. Since I can do almost nothing except sleep, eat and cry all day, everyday, I still feel a little bored. If only Vita-chan and my light novels are here with me, then I can live the complete ultimate form of a Neet lifestyle! Sigh, nothing I can do about it. Since I am in a medieval kind of world, there's no way I can see that kind of thing anymore. I can only pass my time by reading books. Most importantly, MAX coffee! As expected, there's no way MAX coffee will be at this kind of world. I can try and somehow make a coffee that taste the same though. Breast milk tasted horrible. It was like a thin milk.

[What are you staring at, Cale?]

The person who's been playing with me asked as she followed my line of sight. It's been a couple of months, but I still can't understand what they're saying. I understand some of it though, words like 'eat', 'sleep', 'mommy'. As expected, I cant just sit around doing nothing for months. So, I tried to learn this world language and somehow, I still can't understand most of it. Even though isekai protagonist always automatically understand the other world language, it seems that rule doesn't apply to me. Not that I want to be a protagonist. They need to deal with a lot of troubles, so it's a pain in the ass role. Those role are better for someone like Hayama. I'd rather be a mob character or, better yet, a background character. The one in the background with no faces.

[Cale? Cale~ Hello~]

She waved her hand in front of my face and poke a finger on my round baby face. The person who talked to me is of course, my mother. Unfortunately, I still didn't know her name yet. I dont know why, but I think maybe the people around only called her something like Madam. That's only my intuition though. As expected of otherworld, I got a blonde beautiful woman as my mother. She had a beautiful droopy blue eyes and a wavy blonde hair, reaching down to her back. She gave off gentle feeling, like Shiromeguri-senpai, with a small smile on her face.

[Ara ara, are you staring at mommy? Mommy is really pretty, right? That's why your stone-face daddy fell in love with mommy y'know~.]

"..."

Woman, even if you talk to me, it's not like I understand what you're saying. So, I just stared at her.

[Kyaa~ You really love your mommy, don't you? Mommy wuv you too! Chuu~] She squeal as she hug me.

Even though she's pretty, somehow her personality is a bit odd. One thing I know for sure, is that she really love her family. Like a son-con/daughter-con, since she like to kiss and hug her children. As I was being hugged and rained with kisses, two people call out to us, making the rain of kisses stop. Thank god, it was unpleasant getting kissed like that.

[Mother, you shouldn't bother Cale like that. See? He looked annoyed.]

[Hahaha! Cale's face weird! Weird Cale!]

[Ara? Cale like it when Mommy gwive you a kwiss, right?]

It looks like she's asking me something. Again, I don't understand, woman. So, I'll just do what babies does.

"...Au"

[...See! He likes it!]

A boy and a girl. The one that spoke with soft tone(?) is my older brother and the loud girl is my older sister. My older brother was called Zeke. Zeke is the oldest between us three, it seems. He looks like a boy around the age of 5. My sister, Chloe, is maybe around 3 years old. I don't know if I'm colour-blind, though I'm pretty sure I'm not, but Zeke has a light blue hair while Chloe's is just like my mother's. It was the norm around here though. I caught a glimpse of my hair some time ago. Thankfully it was a dark colour. Chloe came closer and made weird faces at me. Even though it's not that funny, somehow it made me laugh.

[Bweehhhhh~]

"Kyaa~hehehe"

[He laughed! Hehe, Cale cute~]

[Anyway, lunch is ready, mother.]

[Ara? You can go and eat first, though?]

[Father is also there. He told me to come and inform you that.]

[Ara ara. Then, Marie. As usual, please take care of Cale for me.]

As she said that, a maid with a orange bob hair cut came forward and do a beautiful bow. She's the one who's been taking care of me, besides mother, these past few months.

[Yes, Madam.]

[Well, Mommy has to go now Cale~ Be a good boy and listen to Marie, will you?]

[Bye-bye Cale!]

[Later Cale.]

The three of them wave their hands. It seems that they are going somewhere. I also wave my small and chubby hand back at them.

[Hauu! You're so cute, Cale!]

[Mother! We have to go now. Father is waiting for us.]

[Okay okay~ we'll be going now, Cale.]

As they left the room, the maids and butler, except for Marie, also left with them. Not before bowing to me though. Hey, I'm just a baby you know~.

[Well then, young master. It's time for your afternoon nap.]

Marie came and picked me up, and hold me in her arms. Then, she sit by the window and slowly sway my body. It does make me sleepy, but before that, I want one more thing. So I hold my hands out at her, like asking for something.

"Uguu, wauu"

[Hmm? Oh, I forgot.]

She then got up and move something from behind her. It was a soft and fluffy orange tail. She moved it to in front of me for me to hold it. That's right, Marie's a beastman, is what I think they're called. As I hold her tail going fuwa fuwa, I slowly fall into my slumber.

I learned that the world that I have been reincarnated to was not the same as the one back when I was alive. At first, I thought maybe I was reincarnated back into the medieval times, but ever since I saw Marie, that thought vanished from my head. I mean, there's no way a person with animal ears and tails can be real, right? Maybe I'm in a fantasy world of swords and magic, where races such as beastman, elves and such exist. So I tried what every protagonist of isekai novels would do. I tried to see my status. And lo and behold, it worked perfectly.

STATUS

NAME: Cale (Hikigaya Hachiman)

TITLE: Receiver of God of Mischief's blessing, Innocent Bystander, Reincarnated person

* * *

That is all for now. This is like, part 1 of chapter 1. Also, I don't know what diapers are called during medieval times. So, I searched for it and it seems like they used napkins back then. But, it somehow sound weird to me, so I just stick with using 'diapers'. I know that lots of people didn't like this kind of fic. But I hope some of you who reads it likes it. Since I'm smol brain, please bear with any grammar mistakes.

Btw, please subscribe to Pewdiepie.


End file.
